Happy Hogwarts Friends 3
by Sheilawisz
Summary: Fleur took everyone to enjoy vacations at the French Alps, but she didn't count with altitude sickness, jagged boulders, deadly icicles, a Yeti and many other dangers of the mountains!


Happy Hogwarts Friends 3

Creepy HP Fanfiction!!

By Sheila Welkar

This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on the characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Fleur opened her enormous blue eyes, and then, feeling so happy and thankful for yet another day of life, she inhaled the cold, thin mountain air and jumped out of her bed!

She was inside a beautiful log cabin, with violet carpets and a hearth, and the windows showed that it was snowing outside...

Fleur quickly put on her wintery clothing -a pink winter hat, a large violet coat, white boots of Yeti leather and blue gloves- and then she picked up her skis and walked into the blizzard outside...

* * *

It was the first Winter after Voldemort's fall, and Fleur, so happy with her new family and all her new friends, had decided to take all of them to enjoy vacations in the French Alps!

She loved those mountains (oh, all those happy moments with her parents, when she was a little girl!) and now they all were having great fun in Fleur's Alpine Winter Wonderland...

Fleur, Bill, Gabrielle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, all the Weasleys and even Luna and Neville were there, also accompanied by McGonagall and Hagrid, who had joined the party in the very last moment!

They had landed close to the Mont Blanc massif just a few days ago and now were going to spend Christmas there, and they had built with magic several log cabins to take shelter in the freezing mountain nights...

* * *

The blizzard had stopped and now they had a beautiful blue sky, and there, close to the biggest of the cabins and just beside the Beauxbatons Carriage -which they had used to come here- Fleur and Bill were having a snowball war against Harry Potter...

Gabrielle, wearing wintery stuff that was identical to Fleur's, was making a little snowman in the edge of a forest nearby... and she sometimes waved at her sister, beaming and cheering for her.

Ron, Hermione and everyone else were skating on a frozen lake just two hundred feet away, and Fleur was having so much fun with the snowballs, attacking and ducking and laughing all the time!

She was hiding with Bill beside a tree, waiting for the moment to attack, and then a particularly large snowball came from behind a snow hill nearby and hit her exactly in the back of her head...

Bill laughed, and Fleur, looking for Harry, saw that he was laughing with glee and preparing yet another snowball, and then, taking the advantage, Fleur kneeled on the snow and began to prepare a terrible ball!

She was laughing and her eyes were closed, and so Fleur didn't see that there was a rather large, sharp and scary-looking rock amid the snow she was taking... and the rock was trapped in the middle of the ball, and Fleur didn't know, and then she threw it at Harry with a scream and then...

* * *

Harry was preparing to attack, but then Fleur's deadly snowball came and hit him squarely in the face!

Fleur was laughing, and Bill too, but then they saw that Harry, crying and screaming, walked backwards a few steps and then collapsed, and now the bright red blood was all over the snow...

Fleur looked into Bill's eyes and Bill looked into hers, and they, walking carefully and slowly, went to check what had happened to Harry...

And there he was, lying dead on the snow with that jagged, horrible rock stuck deep into his head!

Oh, poor Harry, so young and dead, and the snow all around him was quickly turning red...

Fleur sighed and Bill shrugged, and then they decided to go and join the others skating on the lake.

* * *

Fleur was so happy, her smile gleaming and her long silvery hair rippling with the light, and she was showing off, proving to everyone that she had REALLY won the French Figure Skating championship when she was seven!

Everyone watched as Fleur kept jumping and swirling through the air, performing all those double and triple Lutz and even a Biellman, but most of them were already very tired of skating... and they retired to the main cabin to rest, and perhaps to sing carols and eat marshmallows by the hearth.

Fleur wanted to skate longer, and then, thinking that she had enough space, she began to swirl on one leg, spreading out the other, and she was swirling and smiling so happily and so fast, and then...

* * *

WHAK!

Fleur felt that she had hit something, and when she stopped she saw, horrified, that Bill was lying on the ice a few feet away, his throat sliced horribly and a big lake of blood quickly spreading all around him!

Fleur discovered that one of her skates was covered in blood, the sharp blade still showing some traces of skin, and then, as Bill began to suffer the last seizures of death, Ron came skating at top speed and tripped with the dying body of Bill...

Ron fell to the ice and slided away out of control, screaming, and then he reached the edge of the ice and fell into the freezing mountain water, and a few seconds later Fleur saw, covering her mouth with her hands, how Ron reappeared in the surface...

Frozen and enclosed in an ice cube!

His face was full of horror and he was obviously dead, and Fleur skated out of there and returned to her cabin.

* * *

The carols and the marshmallows had turned out to be a bit boring, and so, a few hours later, Fleur had taken Ginny, Hermione, Gabrielle, Luna and Molly to climb the mountain!

They didn't really want to go, but Fleur had said that she wanted to show them a funny ice cavern that she used to play in when she was the age of Gabrielle...

And so they climbed, and climbed and climbed, and soon they were so high up in the mountain that the cabins looked like tiny little brown things down there, but they still had to climb much higher to reach Fleur's cavern.

Soon they were seven thousand feet high, and then eight thousand, nine and even ten thousand feet high, and soon Hermione began feeling sick...

* * *

At first they didn't think it was something serious, but when Hermione began throwing up and fainting they decided to stop... They were at the edge of the abyss, with very little space, and then a Muggle Alpine Rescue Helicopter passed nearby the mountain.

Hermione was getting much worse, and they didn't know what was it or what to do to help her (Fleur's magical altimeter displayed an elevation of thirteen thousand feet, but she didn't notice!) and so they decided to wait...

Hermione began to speak in a language none of them was able to understand, trembling and crying, and then...

* * *

Hermione had finally collapsed, and there she was, lying dead on the snow with her tongue out of her mouth and her eyes, that had popped out of her face, pointing at different directions!

Molly was crying, Luna was scratching her head and Fleur just sighed and shrugged, and they, all feeling fine, abandoned Hermione and kept climbing up the mountain.

Fleur said that her cavern was just a few hundred feet away, and very soon they had arrived...

* * *

It was a lonely, freezing and magical place, and the blue glacial ice was reflecting their images like it was a mirror as Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna, Ginny and Molly began to explore that fantastical cavern!

It looked like something like a dream, and Fleur, opening her arms wide, began to swirl around as she recalled all those wonderful memories...

Luna looked up, and she discovered that the ceiling of the cavern was full of huge and scary icicles, all threatening and sharp!

Fleur took them very deep into the cavern, and then they discovered, surprised, something that was large, hairy and white...

* * *

A huge and scary Yeti woke up from its sleep, and then, realizing that it wasn't alone anymore, it stood up and displayed all its magnitude and size...

It was at least sixteen feet tall and had powerful arms and a single blue eye, together with enormous claws and fangs, and then, discovering Fleur's Yeti leather boots, it roared like a beast and waved his huge fists through the air!

Fleur screamed and ran away, quickly followed by Ginny and Gabrielle, but Molly and Luna hadn't been so fast, and now the Yeti was running after them, and then...

* * *

The roars and the thunderous steps of the Yeti made the icicles fell, and then they hit Luna, and she was crying and screaming as those extremely sharp pieces of ice were hitting and cutting her all over, her skin falling like paper and her body torn apart!

And then a final icicle hit her in the head and Luna fell dead, a pool of blood now contrasting with the deep blue of the shiny glacial ice...

Fleur, Ginny and Gabrielle had reached the exit of the cavern, and Molly was just about to reach it too, but the Yeti was drawing closer and then...

* * *

Molly had barely exited the cavern when the claws of the Yeti took hold of her, and Fleur, Ginny and Gabrielle watched in horror as the Yeti picked up Molly and broke her in half like she had been a toothpick, her blood and guts falling on the Yeti like a rain and her scream echoing all over the mountains!

Fleur, Ginny and Gabrielle quickly put on their skis and escaped in the last moment, skiing down the mountain, and then the furious Yeti picked up a huge jagged boulder that was at least forty feet wide, and threw it at them!

Now the jagged boulder was rolling after them, and Fleur, Ginny and Gabrielle were screaming and crying, and they saw that they were drawing closer to a scary zone of more jagged boulders, and so the three of them jumped...

* * *

They did it perfectly, flying high above the danger, and they were looking back at the Yeti and laughing at it, and then Ginny looked to the front and screamed...

The Muggle Alpine Rescue Helicopter was there, and Ginny couldn't help it, and she screamed in horror as she fell exactly on the blades, and now blood was flying everywhere as Ginny screamed and finally exploded in a shower of blood, guts and skin...

Gabrielle was looking back at what had happened to Ginny, and when she looked to the front she saw that she was going to crash with yet another jagged rock, she screamed and then...

* * *

Gabrielle exploded like a pumpkin, her blood flying away and a big blotch of it now covering the rocks, and Fleur had seen it, and now she landed safely and kept skiing down the mountain with the monstrous boulder rolling after her!

And Fleur was skiing and the boulder was rolling, and Fleur was skiing and crying and the boulder was rolling and roaring, and then she saw that she was just about to arrive at the cabins, and Hagrid was there and he couldn't get out of the way, and the boulder crushed him to a bloody pulp and then...

* * *

Inside the main cabin McGonagall was playing the piano, everyone singing carols very happily and enjoying marshmallows, and they had no idea, bless them, that in those moments Fleur had jumped and was flying high above them...

The huge boulder fell like a bomb and crushed the cabin to the size of a pancake, the blood flying horribly and spreading in all directions like a shockwave, and now the boulder was covered in meat, skin and blood, and Fleur had finally stopped.

She drew out her wand and shot a beam of white light, and the boulder was blown up in a dazzling blast of light, and Fleur covered her face with her arms and prayed for the best...

* * *

The rock had disappeared, but Fleur's sweet smile faded away when a rain of blood, skin, broken bones and torn meat began falling all around her...

She was laughing nervously, now covered in blood and standing beside the little snowman that Gabrielle had made that morning... Fleur didn't know what to do, and then, creeping out of the forest, a nasty gang of wolves ran and jumped at her!

And Fleur screamed, and the wolves had trapped her and she had lost her wand, and soon it was her own blood that was flying, and the wolves were howling in pleasure and devouring her alive...

And then, after a few minutes of moans and cries of agony and pain, the wolves returned to the forest... and nothing was left of Fleur but a bloody blotch on the snow, a wintery hat, a pair of empty skis and a violet coat that had been torn to pieces.

The snowman was smiling, and then, all of a sudden, Ginny's eyes fell from the big open sky and landed exactly on its face.

The End!!

* * *

**_Never wear something that doesn't really fit you!!_**


End file.
